1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting device.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor element for converting electric energy into light. The LED may have advantages of low power consumption, a semi-permanent span of life, a rapid response speed, safety and an environment-friendliness. Therefore, previous light sources may be replaced with the LED. The LED is being increasingly used as a light source for lighting devices such as lamps used interiorly and exteriorly, a liquid crystal display device, an electric sign and a street lamp and/or the like.